


I'm Yours

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Planet Namek, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma finds herself trapped by Vegeta, who believes she knows the whereabouts of his missing Dragon Ball and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants.





	I'm Yours

Bulma sighed in boredom as she threw her magazine down over the Namekian Dragon Ball, hiding it from view as she crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest, closing her eyes to get some rest while she waited for her absentee friends. She was sitting in the nook of a new cave where she, Gohan and Krillin found as their new hiding spot. She was beyond frustrated with them at the moment, she had helped them to get to Namek but they continuously abandoned her and she found herself in not so great situations. Luckily it was the same smarts that got them here that got her out of trouble and now she was determined to stay out of it and keep low. All she had to do was watch the Dragon Ball and wait for her neglectful friends.

"Why if it isn't the pretty little earth woman," a deep, raspy voice broke the silence with a cold tone. 

Bulma’s eyes shot open and she knocked over her chair in an effort to get to her feet as she stared at the intruder, "Vegeta!" He smirked evilly as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, appearing relaxed and nonchalant. Bulma’s heart was racing at the sight of him, he shouldn't even be here, "Why… How…?"

He laughed as he pushed himself off the wall, slowly walking around her as he took in the cave. Bulma turned with him to keep him in view, but knowing very well that it wouldn't matter because if he wanted to hurt her, he could do so easily. "Tell me something, earth woman, if you placed a Dragon Ball somewhere in a safe location but to only find it missing moments later, what would you be your first thought?"

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she whispered as she watched him poke at some of her devices.

He hummed, “Here’s what I think.” He continued as though he hadn’t heard her, “There is no way Frieza could have found it, but I have a feeling that your little earth buddies did.”

He stopped and slowly turned to her with cold eyes in an impassive face, “The real question is _ how_?” He started his approach, stalking her like beautiful predator, calling to her instincts to back away. “Then I had a realization… you.”

Bulma took a step back for each he took toward her, “Me? What do I have to do with any of this?”

“You see, I find it hard to believe that you are here without purpose, so let us examine the facts, shall we?” He said as he continued to stride in her direction. “That bald, poor excuse of a warrior that tried to protect you, doesn’t strike me as the intelligent type, and then there’s Kakarot’s brat… smart perhaps, but still a child… so there leaves you.”

Bulma felt the cold wall of the cave against her back, unable to go any farther and felt her heart pound almost painfully against her ribs when he got closer, “What about me?”

“You’re not a warrior and you barely have the energy of an insect, so why are you here?” He said as he stepped into her space and studied her features.

“Moral support?” She said as a question rather than a statement in her fear.

Vegeta suddenly slammed his gloved hands on either side of her head, causing her to yelp slightly as she jumped when he caged her in. His eyes slowly trailed down her body and Bulma instantly felt naked in front of him. She fought the urge to shield herself as he spoke, “You’re right, you’re nothing but a pretty cheerleader that doesn't have two brain cells to put together.”

Bulma’s switch flipped. “Listen here, jackass, this dumb, pretty cheerleader built a fucking spaceship to get our asses here, so you can kiss my ass!” She fired angrily as she poked his armor covered chest.

Vegeta smirked in triumph and Bulma gasped as she slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing her error. He chuckled darkly, “So, pretty, smart, and has a big ego.”

“That’s funny coming from the likes of you,” she spat.

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he smirked, “Cute… now tell me, how did you locate the Dragon Balls?”

“There is no technology for that, or I would have made it a long time ago,” she said as she glared at him.

“So my Dragon Ball just happened to grow legs and walk away?” he said with a tilt of his head.

“It’s not my fault you can’t remember where you placed things,” she replied saucily.

He stared at her coldly before he spoke, “Do you want to know what I think?”

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me even if I say no,” she grumbled but he ignored her.

“I think you’re lying to me,” he said as he stepped even closer into her space, only leaving a few inches between them.

“Ha! Why would I be dumb enough to do that,” she bit back.

“That’s what I want to know, woman,” He said as his eyes glanced at her chest and she quickly crossed her arms over it to block his view. He snorted in amusement as he glanced back up at her, “I can hear your heart quicken every time that pretty mouth of yours spouts those amusing little lies.”

Bulma licked her lips nervously, “I…”

“Enough excuses,” Vegeta interrupted her with an ice cold glare. “Tell me what I want to know, woman.”

Bulma didn’t like being dictated to and her angry quickly reemerged, she glared at him as she put her hands on her hips, “First of all, the name is Bulma and second, what will you do if I don’t? Torture me? How original.”

Vegeta chuckled, sending shivers down her spine, “Torture you? No, you would break too easily and then you wouldn’t be of use to me, but your friends… I have no doubt you will talk when you see their blood staining the ground.”

“Don’t you dare hurt them!” Bulma snarled through clenched teeth.

“And what are you going to do stop me?” He replied with an amused grin.

“Don’t underestimate me asshole, I can make you wish you were never born!” Bulma glared her threat.

Vegeta stared at her impassively, he was very still as he studied her but Bulma refused to back down. “I’ve made up my mind,” he spoke softly.

“And what’s that?” she said snippily.

He leaned into her, forcing her to move back until her the back of her head touched the cave wall, unable to do more than push herself into the surface as he came only an inch away. “When I finally get my wish and defeat Frieza, I’ll take his place as emperor and I’ll need someone with your expertise.” Bulma turned her head away as he inched forward and brushed his nose against her skin, breathing in her scent behind her ear. “You’re feisty as a Saiyan woman, and seeing as there aren’t any left, you’ll make do.”

Bulma was breathing heavily from his closeness, “For what?”

“My consort.”

His words hung in the air for several seconds before Bulma reacted, “What!” She tried to shove him off her, but he didn’t budge, “I would never help or _ fuck _ the likes of _ you_!”

He hummed amusedly as he continued to sniff her, trailing his nose down her neck leisurely, “And why’s that?”

"You killed my friends! You killed Yamcha!" She said as continued to uselessly push him away. 

"Who?" he asked as he pressed himself closer to her. 

"Yamcha! You killed him with those disgusting green creatures!" Bulma shouted. 

"Ah, the weak pretty boy, he got what he deserved." Vegeta suddenly lifted his head and frowned slightly as he took her chin with his thumb, "Was this pathetic warrior your mate?" 

"Yes… no… he was… it's complicated, okay!" Bulma shot out in frustration. 

"What I want from you isn't complicated," he said as he caressed her chin with his thumb. 

"It's not happening, you're evil!" She protested vehemently. 

The corner of Vegeta’s lip lifted, "I am." He gently turned her head to bare her throat and moved in to smell her again, "But you like that, don't you?" 

"What are you talking about?" She gasped softly when he nuzzled his muzzle into her skin, her body was feeling warmer than before. 

"You're in heat and I can smell your body responding to mine," he said as he put the softest of kisses on her throat. He chuckled low, "Was that coward not fulfilling your needs?" 

"Shut up! He was… _ is _ a good man!" She said as she ineffectively shoved at him, trying to also reject the way he was making her body feel tingling with want. 

She could feel him smile into her skin, "I take that as a no."

"Get away from me!" She yelled as he kissed her again, making his way up her throat. 

"I might be evil, but you crave a real man, a warrior… a Saiyan," he kissed the spot behind her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "I can tell that you're a woman that only desires the best and you won't be able to find any male better than the Prince of all Saiyans."

Bulma clutched onto the top of his armor as his kisses moved inward, light touches on her cheek. "I won't… I can't…" She couldn't speak as she felt his warm lips on her skin, his body, only an inch away, a furnace against hers. His scent was masculine and wild, a hint animalistic, it filled her lungs and called out to her feminine brain. Her breasts felt swollen as liquid heat pooled to her womb and she gasped faintly when his lips touched the corner of her mouth. 

Vegeta pulled away then and she turned her head slightly to look at him, his face was expressionless as he waited for her response. Bulma’s eyes dropped to his full lips that usually held a taunting grin and found them inviting. She glanced back up to make eye contact with him as she tentatively move forward to press her lips against his, barely a kiss, but she felt an electrifying spark between them. She pulled back a little surprised, her eyes never leaving his as they stared at one another until he finally moved, placing a full kiss on her pouty lips. He continued to tease her with flitting pecks as he watched her and she finally acted, puckering her lips a bit to push into him more. Bulma’s eyes fluttered closed as their kisses grew more defined, she was breathing shallower as he kneaded her lips and then she felt his tongue dart out to give the seam of her lips a quick flick.

Bulma flinched back and stared at him for a moment, swiping her tongue over the spot he had lick, tasting his heady flavor. He looked at her coldly, but it didn’t discourage her from diving for his mouth and parting her lips for him. She moaned low when his tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed her own as she slipped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. His arm snaked around her waist as he fisted her hair at the back of her neck to hold her in place, teasingly stroking her tongue which she playfully returned. Their kiss intensified as they explored each other’s mouths, their tongues flirtingly dancing with one another as their breathing became labored. Bulma gasped and moaned at almost every single touch of his tongue, but she wanted something more as her breasts felt sensitive and she began to rub herself against his armor, frustrated that it wasn’t his chest.

Vegeta’s hands fell away from her to only reach up to her neck as he continued to kiss her, but she didn’t notice until she heard a loud tearing of clothing. She jumped back from him and looked down to see that he had torn her yellow vest down the middle. She glanced back at him to glare, “I _ liked _ that vest.”

“It’s an eyesore, take it off,” he demanded icily.

“Not until you take off that damn armor,” she fired back.

“Fine, tiresome woman,” he said with a slight smirk as he reached down to pull off his armor as she let the remnants of her yellow vest slip off her body to the ground. He dumped his armor to the floor before he gathered her into his arms when they were just in their suits, “Now, where were we?”

Bulma framed his face in her hands before she surged forward to take his lips, sliding her tongue in his mouth to taste him. Vegeta groaned at her dominance as he pulled her close and she could feel the shape of his hard erection pressing into her belly, her body growing hot at the thought of him inside her. She glided her leg over his hip, wanting to feel him against her clothed entrance and they both moaned when she rubbed against him, but it still wasn’t enough. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his narrow, lean waist without breaking their kiss, fully able to strum her aching clit with his member. 

She felt her world tilt until she felt soft grass against her back, and realized that Vegeta had placed them on the ground, but she didn’t stop gliding her hips against his for that friction she so desperately wanted. She felt the spot between their sex grow wet from her fluids that were seeping from her nether lips in her excitement and he suddenly returned the favor, using long strokes of his staff to tease her. Her hips sped up and soon the feeling of his stiff shaft and the clothing between became too much, forcing Bulma to tear her lips away from his hungry mouth to cry out prettily as her vaginal muscles contracted. She stained their clothing with her juices as she arched her back from the wave of intense heat that swept over her. Vegeta continued his thrusts to prolong her pleasure, watching her face turn to bliss with satisfaction and grinning at the pretty picture she made. He left little kisses on her jaw as she came down from her euphoric high as she panted to catch her breath.

“You must have been starving to be fulfilled if you came that fast from just a small touch,” he spoke gently into her skin.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” she said in between breaths.

He chuckled as he released her and stood, Bulma looked at him curiously as she raised herself on her elbows to watch as he kicked off his white boots, pushing them aside as he removed each glove while looking down at her. He tossed them aside and glanced down at himself to see the wet spot that she left over his still hard member and grinned feraly back at her, “Such a lusty woman.” Bulma was about fire a comment back when he pulled off his shirt, revealing his hard, chiseled body, lean and well defined from his days as a warrior, while scars criss-crossed all over his form. Bulma wasn’t repulsed by them, she found them beautiful and wanted to run her hands over them as she learned his body. “Like what you see?”

Bulma’s gaze jumped to his to see him smirking arrogantly at her and she scoffed, “I won’t know until you show off the whole package.”

He snorted with mirth before he took hold of the band of his pants and pulled them off slowly, bending down to hide her view of him with a grin. He then took his time raise up to his full height, allowing her to take her fill of him. Bulma’s gaze trailed down his body, secretly enjoying the deep V that lead to his manhood and her eyes grew large at his thick, veiny cock nestled below dark curls that was currently seemed to be aimed for her. He took hold of it to pump it with his hands, “Is it to your satisfaction?”

Bulma licked her lips at the sight of precum spilling from the red, bulbous tip, “Why don’t we find out?”

He smirked, “But we have a problem.”

“And what’s that?” She said, never taking his eyes from his member that he continued to stroke.

“You’re overdressed,” he said as he glanced over her form. Bulma sat up to chuck off her shirt and shimmied out of her pants, happy that she chose to change into nicer underwear as she was left in her black lace bra and panties. She reached back to unhook her bra, allowing her large breasts to spring free as she threw the garment aside before slipping out of her panties, which she tossed at him. He grabbed them with ease and grinned at her as he brought the material to his face and inhaled deeply, his cold eyes had a hint of lust in them, “You smell sweet, earth woman.”

“Oh? Then why don’t you come and have a taste?” She said as she gave him a come-hither look.

“Hn,” he grunted as he took in her body and threw aside her panties. “Lie back.”

Bulma did as he ordered, falling onto her back and threw her arms up over her head to show her curvy body, but hiding her sex with her legs bent at the knees. His eyes trailed over her from head to toe, “Spread them.”

Bulma smiled seductively as she teasingly pulled her legs apart, she felt no inch of shame as she spread herself wide for his view and loved the way his eyes zeroed in on her wet womanhood. He stilled his movements as he studied her and Bulma couldn’t help but giggle, “Is it to your satisfaction?”

"Why don't we find out?" Bulma shivered at his deep voice full of promise as he went to his knees, crawling toward her like a dangerous feline on the hunt. Her heart was pounding in anticipation as he came closer, his eyes dark, cold and mysterious as he watched her. He stopped just at her feet, placing his hands on her ankles and moved to kiss the inside of her calf as he massaged the neglected one. Bulma watched as he kissed, nipped, and licked her skin, moving his way up to her knee, scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin there. Bulma gasped and saw him grin as he kissed her before going to her other leg to give it the same treatment. 

Vegeta twirled his tongue around her knee cap before moving closer to put hot open kisses on her inner thigh, causing Bulma legs to tremble. She felt moisture begin to trickle down her feminine entrance from his gentle ministrations, her body growing overly sensitive from his caresses. Just as he was about to reach her womanhood, he backed away to lather attention to her other thigh, causing her to whimper with frustration. Vegeta ignored her protest as he nipped her soft skin and when he reached her mound, he placed the softest of kisses at the joints of her inner thighs and around her lips that begged for his attention. But Bulma refused to plead as he torturously worshipped her, forcing herself to keep still under his ministrations.

Bulma suddenly moaned loudly when Vegeta pressed his face into her wet lips, holding her wide open as he breathed in her scent deeply. He purred before nuzzling his face into her and Bulma cried out, her flesh oversensitized. Vegeta gave her slick opening a long lick, flicking her clit as he went, causing her to twitch and choke out her moan. He chuckled darkly as he did it again and then played with her swollen bud, circling it with his tongue until he put direct pressure on it, wiggling it back and forth rapidly. Bulma twitched and covered her mouth to silence her cries of pleasure, reaching a hand down to slid her fingers into his dark mane in need to touch him. She felt herself coming close to the edge when he suddenly stopped but Bulma arched her back when she felt the tip of his tongue swirl around her tight entrance. Vegeta moaned in approval when his tongue dipped into her softness and tasted her sweet nectar, lapping at her like a delectable treat. 

Bulma was shaking from head to toe when he pulled away and she gave a cry of protest but was silenced when his tongue toyed with her bellybutton for a moment. He continued his way up, kissing her soft belly until he arrived at her sternum. He trailed his lips over a breast and parted his mouth when he reached her pink, beaded nipple, drawing it inside with his tongue and suckled her delicately. Bulma mewled in exasperation, wanting him to handle her a little roughly instead of a breakable porcelain doll. He pulled back to leave a small kiss there and turned to her other breast, only teasing her with gentle tugs. She bit her lip to keep from begging him, instinctively knowing that it was his intention to see her break, but she refused as she allowed him to torment her. 

He halted after a few moments and turned his attention to her throat, kissing and sucking on her pale skin to leave small marks. "I want to mark your pretty throat so everyone will know your my woman," he said against her jaw. 

"I don't belong to anyone," she gasped as he took a long swipe of his tongue along her neck. 

"We'll see about that," his words hung in the air like a threat. He settled himself over her body, bringing himself flush against her as he looked down at her. Bulma felt his member press into her pubic bone as he studied her features, "I'm going to take you, woman."

Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist, "Then what are you waiting for?" 

He smirked at her words and he guided the tip of his shaft down until it butted against the mouth of glistening sex. He held himself still as they gazed into each other's eyes, his cold and hers anticipatory while she took hold of his biceps as he held himself only a few inches over her. Without warning, Vegeta surged his cock forward into her hot sheath and Bulma tilted her head back to scream as her core clenched almost painfully around him. Her moisture gushing forth as a second round of intense heated tingles engulfed her body. She heard Vegeta chuckle above her, "So easy to please."

When Bulma finally got her breathing under control and his words registered, she glared murder at him, "You might have made me cum twice Prince of assholes, but I have the stamina to keep a Saiyan like you in his paces."

Vegeta grinned sinisterly, "Then how about a demonstration?" 

He flipped them over, never leaving her body as he laid on his back with her perched on top of him. Bulma was slightly stunned for a moment from the sudden change as she placed her hands down on his abs to hold herself steady. Vegeta arrogantly smiled up at her as he folded his arms behind his head, the very image of a relaxed male. Bulma felt him pulse inside her, he was an undeniable presence as he stretched her to the brim as she tested her range of mobility with a slight wiggle. "Fuck, you're huge," she said as moved her hips around. 

"No, you're tight," he replied as he watched her rise minutely on his shaft before pushing back down, her fluids from before made it easy for her to take him. 

Bulma slid her hands up his body, leaning over him as she continued to make small circular movements on his hard as steel member. His eyes watched her with interest as she moved over him and she gave her own saucy grin as she placed a tender kiss on his chin, nibbling it before she steadily made her way down his neck. When she reached the spot where his neck and shoulder meet, she licked it slowly to only take his salty skin between her teeth to nibble and suck, marking him with her own brand. She grinned when she heard him take a sharp inhale of breath before releasing his flesh to kiss and lick his chest, never pausing her movements on his member. 

She massaged his muscular torso as she lavished attention onto his impressive chest, brushing her teeth over his nipples as she began to rock her hips against his. His chest was rumbling as he purred from her touches, Bulma glanced up at his face to see that his eyelids had lowered, but he still watched her carefully, ever the alert warrior. Bulma raised herself up to sit on him fully, skimming her nails down his abs and felt him shiver under her. She balanced herself on her knees, lifting herself up from his cock before slamming herself down on him, hearing him involuntary gasp and she smiled slightly. She placed her hands on his sides to give herself leverage as she repeated the same motion over and over, slowly at first, building up speed until she was bouncing on his thick arousal. Vegeta’s eyes were emotionless as he watched her use her body to pleasure him, but she could see that she was affecting him as he looked tense, holding himself unnaturally still. 

Bulma then smirked when she shoved herself down all the way down to the base of his shaft and swiveled her hips, using her inner muscles to squeeze him for a moment before lifting up again. "Fuck!" Vegeta groaned, lifting his hips to chase after her, but Bulma moved away, only continuing when he settled back down. She giggled when she pumped him again with her slick sheath, enjoying the way he was gradually becoming desperate for her, judging from his heavy breathing. She continued to bob her hips, periodically swiveling in large circles on her downward thrusts, bringing them smaller and smaller. Vegeta’s hands shook as he brought them to her hips, only to touch her as she now gyrated after every downward jerk on his rod. She felt him throbbing inside her, almost swelling more as he prepared for his release. Bulma clamped him with her muscles as she moved. "Fuck!" Vegeta shouted as he suddenly gripped her tight, plunging her down hard on cock and she felt a thick rope of his warm semen spurt into her cervix. 

She massaged his lower abdomen as he continued to spill into her, surprising her with his virility. Vegeta was purring when he lowered back on the ground, rubbing the inside of her hips with his thumbs as he panted. Bulma was in awe of his relaxed expression, he looked years younger as he seemed to sink into the ground. Bulma hated to ruin the moment but had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate her seeing him so defenseless. She smirked down at him, "So easy to please."

Vegeta’s eyes shot open and he glared coldly at her, he slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position, keeping his semi-hard erection inside her as he put his arms around her waist to come nose-to-nose with her. She rested her hands on his shoulders as they had a staring contest and then he smirked. "Of course my consort would know such vulgar tricks," he said as he moved in to kiss the corner of her lips. 

"Consort? If you want me to help your royal pain in the ass, you better make me your fucking empress," Bulma looked down at him hautily. 

He chuckled darkly, "So you've decided to be mine?" 

She leaned in with a playful grin, "You must not have heard me the first time, I don't belong to anyone."

Vegeta’s face turned impassive as he studied her coldly, "Turn around."

She blinked at him as he released her and she stood on shaky legs, feeling his thickness slip out of her, their combined fluids tickling between her thighs as he shifted to sit on his knees. She turned her back to him, following his order that left no room for argument and felt his large hands grip her hips, leading her down to his lap. She gasped when she felt his already hardened arousal slip between her swollen lips and penetrated her slowly as he seated her on him. He slid into her easily as she was already dripping wet from teasing him before and she moaned when he filled her to the hilt. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back flush against his chest and separated his knees to spread her wide apart, making her helpless to his mercy. He kissed the side of her neck as his fingers flirted around her clit as he held her, while Bulma brought her arm back to thread her fingers into his mane. She squirmed on his shaft as his fingertips skirted around her womanhood, gripping the arm around her waist to hold him in some way, her body burning for him. 

Vegeta held still as he allowed her to writhe on his member, kissing and nipping her throat as he spoke, "I know exactly how to make you mine."

Bulma bit her lip at his voice, "Yeah? What's your plan?" 

"I made another decision woman," he said as he drew his hand away from her public bone to rub her hips. "These obscene hips of yours are going to cradle the next heir to the Saiyan throne."

Bulma’s brows furrowed in confusion, her mind a haze of lust, "What?" 

Vegeta suddenly thrusted into her, scattering all thought when she cried out as he stroked her at just the right angle. He massaged her belly, "I'm going to fill you with my royal seed to the brim until your belly is swollen with my cubs."

"I don't under…" Bulma yelped when he rammed into her again.

"You soon will," he promised cruelly as he pumped into her with slow powerful strokes of his cock. 

Bulma turned her head to kiss his jaw as he slowly pleasured her and she was rewarded with a claiming kiss. Vegeta plundered her mouth his tongue, sensually gliding it along the length of her own, deftly avoiding her aggressive attacks as he playfully flicked it. Bulma needed more and reached down to strum her clit but Vegeta blocked her with his hand, using only a finger to trace the skin around her pulsating bud. Bulma whimpered into his mouth, her body quivering from his gentle and devilish treatment and in revenge she squeezed her vaginal muscles around him, causing him to falter in his movements. 

His chest rumbled in warning, and Bulma thrilled at the sound as she swallowed his threatening growl with a smile. He was primal and animalistic, invoking thoughts of savage, uninhibited mating in her feminine mind and she gripped him again in need. Vegeta drove into her hard and she pulled her lips away to shout in delight and Vegeta clamped his teeth down on her shoulder as though to hold her in place as he continued his brutal strokes. He splayed her legs wider with his knees to penetrate her deeper and she keened at the welcomed assault. However, despite his forceful blows of his cock, he took his sweet time speeding up his tempo. Bulma frustration grew as she was teetering toward the edge and she turned her head to bite the edge of his jaw to show her displeasure, but Vegeta only clamped down further into her shoulder with a deep growl.

She clenched him again to further get a rise out of him… and Vegeta snapped. He gripped her tighter around the waist and he suddenly thrashed into her fiercely. Bulma arched back into him and wailed in ecstasy from the delicious friction. But Vegeta kept control as he twirled her enlarged bead with small pressure of his finger. Bulma was at the brink of falling apart but she couldn't reach the peak and tears of frustration formed in her eyes. "Please," she silently pleaded as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Vegeta released her shoulder and licked her tear away, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek, "Tell me you're mine."

"I…" Bulma sobbed quietly. 

"Say it," he demanded icily. 

Bulma turned to press her lips against his, "I'm yours."

She felt Vegeta’s cruel gaze observe her as he finally put firm pressure on her bud, rubbing it furiously, and with his wicked, powerful blows of his cock, her sex clenched into a tight ball before exploding. She threw her head back against his shoulder and screamed hoarsely as her vaginal muscles clamped like a vice around him, drenching him with her nectar. Vegeta’s chest rumbled low as he wildly pumped into her until he plunged into her almost violently one last time, his seed bursting forth in thick waves, coating the entrance of her womb. He growled as he nuzzled her cheek, breathing in her sweet scent that now mixed with his, while Bulma whimpered prettily, her muscles still twitching from her intense orgasm. 

Neither of them moved, listening to each other breathing and savoring the heat of their skin against one another as a glow of bliss fell over them. Vegeta glided his fingers away from Bulma’s sex to gently rub her belly, her soft flesh slick with sweat. He froze. His hand stilled over her lower belly and he tilted his head to look at her, "Bulma, it took hold."

Bulma’s eyes grew large, "You can tell?" 

Vegeta grinned as he stared into her eyes lovingly, "I felt a spark of energy and its growing stronger by the second." He kissed her gently, "We're having a cub, my mate."

Tears spilled from her eyes, "Our second baby." Vegeta kissed her again as she cried in happiness, "And you said this was a ridiculous idea."

Vegeta barked a laugh, "It is ridiculous, I would have impregnated you regardless of this role play you conjured up."

"But it was more fun this way," she grinned wickedly. 

Vegeta snorted, "Vulgar woman."

"You know, I was expecting you to be demanding and bend me over a rock, not tease me to death," she pouted. 

Vegeta smirked evilly, "Then you don't know me well at all, woman." He nipped her ear playfully and she giggled, "Slow torture is more effective in getting what you want."

She slapped his arm, "Jerk, you're lucky I love you."

Vegeta smirked, "I know." He suddenly shifted up to a crouch, carefully lifting her off him to only carry her in his arms as due his bride. He stood as she slipped her arms around his neck and he grinned down at her as he walked toward her hovercraft at the entrance of the cave. "Come, my empress, we must celebrate the new arrival of my royal progeny."

Bulma giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder, "We need clothes first, your majesty."

He grinned diabolically, "Not for the celebration I have in mind." 

She laughed as he continued on his way to the aircraft and placed her hand on her flat stomach, over the new life that grew inside her. Years ago, she would never have imagined conceiving another child with Vegeta as he struggled to become a father to Trunks and she knew he would not have welcomed another. But after the events of Majin Buu, Beerus, and the second arrival of their son from an alternate future, he changed, shining warmth over her and Trunks. And it was his idea to try for a second child, eager to bring a new life into the world, wanting to create rather than destroy as he had done most his life. She smiled softly as she rubbed her belly, praying that their child would grow strong and healthy. She felt Vegeta’s warm lips on her forehead and she glanced up to see his love for her in his eyes, she gazed at him lovingly and spoke the words she knew he wanted to hear. "I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope liked my story! What did you think? Please comment I would love to hear your thoughts! Until next time! 😘


End file.
